


Drowning.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Low-Key Murder, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dirk gets visited by his dead twin. Not so shockingly, they just end up arguing.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Dirk Strider
Series: February Prompts. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Kudos: 9





	Drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> actually proud of this! check out my tumblr valerian-valentine pls

Dirk woke up, cold and sweaty. Another nightmare he couldn’t remember the specifics of.. Or he didn’t want to remember.

All he could really remember was feeling so, so cold and alone, reaching out desperately for help and not getting any. He remembered someone just.. Watching him. It had been terrifying and so lonely. He didn't know why he kept having this dream, it just.. Kept showing up.

He sighed and sat up, ignoring his own anxiety. It was just a nightmare, he should get over it and stop being such a baby. Well, he tried getting over it but a small creak made him freeze in his spot, his blood turning into ice, pure fear washing over him.

The door slowly creaked open, the sound of water dripping on the floor filling Dirk with dread. What the fuck was going on and why was it going on? Was Dad here to hurt him again? If so, why was there water dripping? Was there a leak? Was Dad going to water board him?? That would be weird but not out of character..

These questions came to an abrupt stop when he saw his dead twin behind the door, staring at him with bloodshot eyes. So bloodshot, his pupils looked red.

“Why’d you leave me…?” His brother gurgled, spitting up water. He was soaking wet and so, so pale. He looked horrendous but Dirk still felt the need to go over there and hold him to warm him up. He looked freezing cold, his skin impossibly pale and almost blue looking. 

“I didn’t….” Dirk whispered, his voice small. He sounded like a little kid but he couldn’t even find the strength to hate himself for it. Hal looked exactly how he remembered. Full of fear and desperation.

_ “No, Dirk, you have to watch him. He’ll never learn how to swim if we don’t push him into the deep end.” Dad tells you but you’re focused on your brother, trying to break free of your father's grip to go save him. _

_ “He-elp!” You hear him shout, water probably filling his lungs. It was freezing cold, Hal was so tiny, there was so way he was going to survive even if you got him out. You watch him, you make direct eye contact with him, trying to mentally teach him how to swim but his eyes are closing and he’s looking at you with such betrayal but.. His look turns. He knew you would never save him in a situation like this. You watched his head bop underwater one final time. _

_ “Hmph. Dumbass kid…” Was all your father mumbled before walking away. You followed, your body shaking. _

_ You hated this man. _

“You could have saved me…” Hal whispered, slowly shuffling towards his bed, the smell of the dirty lake hitting Dirk right in the face. He wanted to get up and help him but he was frozen in fear.

“I-I tried to, I really did, fuck… I really tried, Hal but you were too small. You wouldn’t have survived even if I got you out.” Dirk tried explaining, his voice cracking occasionally as he finally got himself to back up against his bed, eyes not daring to leave his brother. He was terrified.

Hal shuffled closer, his mouth still spilling out water, his entire body still dripping. “You didn’t. You didn’t even struggle. But I knew you would never be able to go against Dad like that. You two are exactly alike.” Hal hissed, water spitting on Dirks bed. “I knew you’d never be able to save me. You’re a cowardly pussy, just like dad.”

“I.. I’m not….” Dirk tried protesting but he knew Hal had some truth. He did let him die. He could have struggled more, he could have wiggled away and saved him. At least they probably would’ve died together. That probably would just make Hal more pissed off though.

“Don’t deny it, Dirk. You. Killed. Me.” Hal accused, sitting on Dirks bed, probably soaking it.. That made Dirk a bit pissed.

“Fine! Whatever dude, I killed you, blah blah blah. Fucking… Look at the mess you’ve made, dude! You’re dripping water everywhere!” Dirk complained, his fear quickly being replaced with some good old sibling hatred.

“Excuse me but I’m DEAD! I can’t control where I drip! God, fuck you, honestly.” Hal crossed his arms, glaring at his brother.

“That’s incest and necrophilia.”

“See, I was  _ trying  _ to teach you a fucking lesson and maybe bring you down a couple notches but nooo! You’re still a big fucking asshole, as always. I’m gonna piss on your bed.”

“Hal, don’t you fucking dare.”

“Watch me, pussy!” Hal sat up straighter, making direct eye contact with Dirk, who was gripping his pillow, ready to throw it at his brother, for thirty seconds before sighing. “God damn it, I forgot ghosts can’t piss.” He grumbled, glaring at the floor.

“Who’s the idiot now?” Dirk asked smugly and yelped when Hal swung his arm at Dirk, splashing water droplets in Dirks face. “Ugh, dude, gross! Fuck, what the hell dude?! Now I’m gonna have to wash this fucking lake ghost water off my fucking face!”

“Haha, fucking loser, fucking pussy ass bitch. Anyway, I gotta go, my time is running low and I need to visit my boyfriend. Stop being a dickwad or I’m gonna continue to invade your dreams and then, I’m gonna figure out how to piss on your bed.”

“Why do you wanna piss on my bed?!”

“Cause you can’t afford a new mattress and you’ll never be able to use this one cause I pissed on it and I’ll make fun of you for sleeping on a piss bed for the rest of your life, fucking virgin piss baby, fucking prolapsed rectum having, brother killing, incel looking headass. You look like one of them motherfuckers from fucking Ice Age, terrible animation looking motherfucker.” Hal insulted before getting up and walking out of his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him, a few of Dirk's things rattling from the force.

There were… a lot of fucking puddles left behind. That little mother fucker.

… He was gonna visit his grave and spit on it.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda based some elements off of DSi's fanfic ' IN LOCO PHASMA ' its really good and y'all should check it out!


End file.
